Ours
by SkullFaerie
Summary: They bicker, fight, insult, and love each other yet they won't admit it. The SkullFaerie crew presents another collection of shorts for your total AltoxSheryl enjoyment.
1. Story 1

**Introduction**: This is a collection of shorts inspired by this image i22.photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ 1699687m.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces) with the theme, "Ours".

**Story 1  
Contributed by: nickelwit**

When comfort meant an empty dumpster and a blanket of newspapers, she dreamed of princes whisking her away to luxurious castles. They would wine and dine in the glow of fireflies and dance forever under the stars.

When fame was a gilded cage, she dreamed of soft eyes and a strong heart that would see the depths of her joy and pain. Theirs would be arms that held her close but slip away at her command.

The lost little girl and the diva would still dream, but Sheryl would never have to anymore. No fantasy could hold up to morning kisses too impatient for mouthwash or the way his fingers brushed her knuckles when they reached for the remote. She _knew_ what true love was, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Story 2 Alto's Habits

**Introduction**: This is a collection of shorts inspired by this image i22.photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ 1699687m.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces) with the theme, "Ours".

**Story 2  
Contributed by: steshin**

Sheryl didn't like a lot of things Alto did.

--

She didn't like it when he hogged the TV to watch some stupid sci-fi military movie--especially while clipping his toenails!

Adding to that, he would always lose the remote.

--

She also hated how he would always place his drinks on top of furnitures without a coaster; clearly he did not see the value in mahogany.

--

Thankfully, she had nothing to dislike about him in the kitchen, he was as clean and precise as a surgeon. Then again, he was rather bossy and strict when it came to cooking. Whenever she tried to help out, she would always find herself being told to just sit down.

--

She hated how he kept on insisting that he could fix something when _plumber_ wasn't in his job description. In the end, after his attempt at fixing, Sheryl would call a professional and they'd end up spending a lot more for what Alto _fixed_.

--

She sometimes found it annoying when he would snap at her for the most simple and trivial things.

--

It was also irritating how he could not get even the simplest hint she gives to him.

--

God! The bathroom was the mother of all things aggravating.

--

Alto would always leave the toilet seat up.

--

He would sometimes use her razor without permission and he would never return things back to where they were.

--

He also liked to shower too long and use up almost all the hot water.

--

She also couldn't get privacy. He would just suddenly barge in while she was still taking a bath to take a leak.

--

Alto would always squeeze himself in while she was brushing her teeth when it was already hard to share one sink. Then he would spit--and he was no Michel when it came to accuracy.

When finished, he would pat her on the butt while returning the toothbrush he used. Sheryl would realize too late that he had used her spare toothbrush.

--

Alto had a lot of annoying bad habits. He was a grunt and she doubted he could ever be called a gentleman. He yelled a lot and they always bickered everyday.

Damn, he was so infuriating!

...God knows why Saotome Sheryl loved her husband more than anything.


	3. Story 3 Sheryl's Habits

**Introduction**: This is a collection of shorts inspired by this image i22.photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ 1699687m.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces) with the theme, "Ours".

**Story 3  
Contributed by: steshin**

Alto didn't like a lot of things Sheryl did.

--

He didn't like it when she turned the stereo at full blast, singing her lungs out and disturbing the neighbors. He would always get a headache from the high volume and neighborhood complaints. So he did not regret it when the stereo _mysteriously_ stopped working one day.

--

He hated it when she was doing her routine exercise's on the mat. Her stretching was too distracting on his part as Alto can't help but think of the endless possibilities of her positions...

On second thought, he doesn't hate it.

--

In the kitchen, Alto hated having Sheryl help out. She meant well but she was too clumsy for her own good. He doesn't like seeing her getting cuts from chopping celery. He also doesn't enjoy seeing her cry from slicing onions or getting burns from the hot pots and saucepans.

Alto does not think himself as "mean"--as what Sheryl calls him, when he tells her to sit the hell down.

--

Alto always gets infuriated whenever he sees the amount of shopping that Sheryl did. He also hated how she manages to turn things around. One moment he was hopping mad at her extravagant shopping--next thing he knew, he found himself loving her new lingerie.

--

Alto hated it every time Sheryl nagged him to do something. He preferred doing things at his own pace.

--

It was also irritating how she would _"hint"_ at him to buy her an expensive trinket or a new pair of shoes. What did she think he was? Stupid?

--

He also didn't like it when Sheryl was too tired when he happened to feel frisky. Talk about bad timing.

--

Now the bathroom was hell.

--

Sheryl would always leave her clothes on the bathroom floor. It was a nuisance.

--

He hated it like hell whenever she _oh-so_ conveniently placed her feminine wash next to his shampoo bottle.

--

He also didn't like how she would use up all the hot water. Because of that, he had to start waking up early just so he could take a warm shower before her.

--

One female attribute Sheryl inherited that he hated was the amount of time she took dallying in the bathroom when he really _really_ had to go.

--

Sheryl had a lot of bad habits. It drove him up the wall. They also argued constantly about their differences almost everyday.

Sometimes he wonders why he married her.

--

…And he wonders why he's never lived a day to regret it.

--


End file.
